Damn Questions
by kimono2007
Summary: What if?... Ichigo can't seem to let her go, now that they've grown close.. Or maybe friendship isn't the only thing they share? ICHIxRUKI one-shot. okay i'm bad at summaries. please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

Damn Questions

He heard his door close and turned just in time to see her climb the closet. At 2am. Without a single word.

"Oi," he called. Rukia turned but didn't say anything. Ichigo noticed... loneliness? She looked down when she realized Ichigo was staring at her.

"Rukia..."

"What is it?"

"What's the matter, and where have you been?" Ichigo asked, sitting up. Rukia shrugged.

"You don't need to know. Just sleep," she said and closed the closet door.

Now that triggered Ichigo's temper. She was gone all day, returning at 2am. Not that he was waiting for her. It's just that.. well he was curious. What's up with her suddenly? Yesterday she was in her normal competitive mood, now she's speechless.

"Oi midget," he called.

He heard shuffling inside the closet. Looks like she's twisting and turning. Then he heard her answer.

"Ichigo, what if a hollow attacked right now and killed me? What would you do?"

"What?" he blurted out. "Nothing like that is going to happen, you're one of the strongest woman I know," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer it please."

Ichigo thought for a minute. He remembered when she was almost killed by Grimmjow. That had been painful.

"Maybe I'll avenge you. Then I won't let anything like that happen to any of my friends again." he said, in almost a whisper.

"Would you be sad?" Rukia asked from inside.

"Sad? I guess so. You're my friend after all," he said honestly.

"Oh okay." Rukia said, satisfied. "You can go to sleep now," she said. "Goodnight Ichigo."

"Would you please tell me what's going on now?" Ichigo demanded.

"You'll now soon enough."

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright?" Orihime asked thoughtfully. Rukia snapped back from her thoughts. She looked at her friends staring at her at lunch the next day.

"What happened to you?" Mizuiro asked.

"Oh nothing," she said in her fake voice. "I was just admiring the view here, it seems to have blossomed beautifully."

Her classmates went back to their lunch, satisfied.

Ichigo smirked, _how dense_, he thought. _What the hell's up with her? We need to talk._

Rukis suddenly spoke up. "Hey guys? What if I suddenly transfer to another school across the country? What would you do?"

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime exclaimed. "Don't say such things!"

"But what if it happens?"

"We'll keep in touch," Chad suggested.

"Yeah, and we'll send you photos," Uryuu added.

"Maybe we'll visit you, and we can have quality time together," Keigo said raising his eyebrows repeatedly, earning an uppercut from Tatsuki.

"Kuchiki-san, I'll bring you some of my original recipe!" Orihime said brightly.

Rukia sighed secretly. They were all supportive, and they weren't going to let go of friendship easily too. Why did she ever think of attaching herself to them?

"I don't care where you want to transfer. I won't let you anyway. And if you escape, I'll follow you," Ichigo said absent-mindedly. His answer took the gang by surprise.

"Oooohh, Ichigo is turning into a man!" Keigo shouted.

Ichigo realized what he said. He suddenly blushed. _Blushed_. It seemed to excite Keigo more.

Rukia sighed again. Now it's not going to end.

* * *

"Hey midget, what's with you lately?" Ichigo asked, catching up with her at dismissal.

"Nothing." she said and they walked quietly, Rukia staring at her feet all the time.

"Ichigo, what if I was the one taken to Hueco Mundo instead of Inoue. Would you save me too?" she asked, looking up at him.

Ichigo looked down, and sighed.

"Are you kidding? Why do you even ask?" Ichigo said. Rukia looked down again,

"Oh I guess I wasn't that important," she mumbled.

"Look you misunderstood me!" Ichigo said, and he stopped walking. "I meant that I would rescue you without any second thought. You didn't have to ask, because you should've known that!" Ichigo said.

At that, Rukia smiled, though Ichigo noticed it was a painful smile. "Thank you."

They started walking again in silence.

"What am I to you?" Rukia asked suddenly. Again, Ichigo was taken by surprise.

"I don't know. But you're very important, that's for sure," Ichigo said. They had reached the park. "Hey, you want to sit for a while?" he asked.

Rukia gave a small nod and followed him to a bench.

"I guess I haven't told you this, but you were the one who stopped the rain," Ichigo said quietly, although Rukia heard.

"What rain?"

"In my world, before you came, there was always rain. And then you came and everything was sunny. At times when I thought I was losing you, when you were dying, the rain starts again. Then it subsides when I see you okay again," Ichigo said.

Now it was Rukia who was surprised.

"I see."

Silence.

"What if I left for Soul Society again?"

Ichigo sat straight. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Kisuke said they were calling me again. Though he said it was my decision to stay or go, he said I should do what I think is right," Rukia said. "What would you do if I go?"

"I guess I can't do anything about that," Ichigo said. "But I will do everything to get you back here. I'll make you realize this is the world where you belong. You're supposed to be with me," Ichigo said.

Rukia opened her mouth, then shut it again, unable to think of anything to say. _You're supposed to be with me. _Ichigo's words rang through her head.

"I'll follow you there and bring you back here," Ichigo said. Then he took a deep breath. "I guess I don't really know how to say it, but I'll say it just like everybody else."

"Ichigo, what—"

"I guess I love you."

And at that, Rukia's doubts about her decision vanished. He was the only one holding her back, and now he had just tied her to him permanently. He felt the same.

"I love you too," Rukia said. Ichigo's scowl vanished without him noticing. He smiled and she smiled.

Ichigo took her face into his hands and placed his lips over hers. Anxiously, full of longing, strange. Their first kiss happened at the most suitable time. _Time_. It seemed to have stopped anyway.

When they broke apart, Ichigo smirked.

"So who's leaving now, midget?"

* * *

Tell me, tell me! How was it? Guess it wasn't that good.


End file.
